


acha's birthday

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday!, ur flop daughter wishes you a great 50 milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: happy birthday!ljaff





	

He woke up, his entire body aching mildly.

He squinted up to see the green foliage, the dewdrops hanging off them, winking in the sunlight. A small orange-red bird flew off a branch. "A minivet!" he thought, filling up with excitement. Typical. He is stuck in the middle of a forest without a phone or supplies, but spotting a bird is more important. The stones poked him through his thick pants, reminding him of his unfortunate situation.

He stood up and started walking, his thin Kalenji shoes wearing off with every step, and pesky twigs and bushes poking him everywhere. His throat went dry with each laboured step and the sun beat down on him through the thick canopy of trees. "Water", he thought.

He heard a gurgling sound to his left and promptly turned to get it for himself. Gurgle, Gurgle, the water flowed. It was almost as though it was laughing at him. Gurgle, gurgle.

He trudged forward with a little more life, looking up at the sun once in a while, in dismay. How did he end up here?

He stopped in his tracked, his thirst long forgotten, and his feet glued to the ground. He didn't think he was lucky enough to live to see this day. His eyes widened in wonder.

It sat a few feet ahead of him, on a low branch, feeding its mate with berries, its yellow beak going him the tree hole once every few seconds. Its black-and-white feathers gleamed bright in the sun, and the beak gleamed like yellow gold. Soon enough, its large red eye shone, looking straight at him. The Great Hornbill.

Maybe it was imagination, but the smell of his daughter's horrible milky tea wafted into his nose at the most important moment in his life. He heard sudden gurgles of water, and he looked front. Fear took over his heart. The deluge swept him up, and his coughing and loss of breath couldn't be heard above the waves. The hornbill gave a loud call above him, noticing his distress.

"ACHA!!!!" As soon as he opened his eyes, the bespectacled face of his son loomed above him, thrusting a birthday card in his face. "Half-century!"

His daughter sprinkled more water in his face, just to see him cough. "Happy Birthday!"

 

fin.


End file.
